1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display panel, and especially relates to a method for providing liquid crystal by one drop fill process (ODF).
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays are commonly used because of thin, short and low radiation. Conventional liquid crystal display includes two substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. A sealant is located between the substrates for combining the two substrates and sealing the liquid crystal layer. The two substrates are active array substrate and color filter substrate, respectively.
In the present, methods for providing liquid crystal layer include injection and one drop fill process (ODF), etc. Unlike injection, ODF takes less time, creates stable liquid crystal display performance and has high through put, etc.
Conducting ODF to complete liquid crystal providing process includes:
First, providing an active array substrate, cleaning the active array substrate, and coating and curing polyimide on the active array substrate to form an alignment layer thereon. An opposite substrate having the alignment layer may be formed by the above steps.
Then, forming a sealant on the boundary of the opposite substrate. Providing liquid crystal on the active array substrate by a liquid crystal provider. Liquid crystal patterns 101 in lattice and distributing by a pre-determined distance are formed on the active array substrate 100 by repeating to control the moving distance and timing of providing the liquid crystal of the liquid crystal provider. As shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a conventional active array substrate 100 having a plurality of liquid crystal patterns 101 in lattice and distributing by a pre-determined distance.
Thereafter, facing the active array substrate 100 and the opposite substrate to each other in a vacuum chamber, and aligning and combining the active array substrate 100 and the opposite substrate by sealant, thereby the liquid crystal moves and extends between the active array substrate 100 and the opposite substrate. The liquid crystal layer is sealed.
Conventional ODF is disclosed in United States Patent publication No. 20060061727, which is cooperated herein for reference.
However, while applying ODF, some problems occur: bad uniformity of moving or expending of the liquid crystal between the two substrates, unexpected bumps between the liquid crystal drops, undesired uniformity or density of impurities in liquid crystal, or bad contrast or mura as driving the liquid crystal display, etc.
Therefore, how to solve the above problems is important when applying ODF.